my moon and my stars
by i-dream-nightmares
Summary: edward hasnt come back its been a year both edward and bella are both going to the same place will they meet? will bella forgive edward? will they ever be the way they use to be? i suck at summarys so just read please and this is my first fanfic so pleas
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: sadly i do not own anything that all belongs to the great SM :) i only own edward in my imagination

SM:nope even there i still own him

me:nooooooooooooooo!

enjoy and review review review!! and this is my first fanfic so please dont b to harsh on me

~bella~

1 year its been to years since my love left me. 1 year i still cant belive it i still feel the pain as if it had been 10 minutes ago. Here i sit alone stareing blankly into space of my college dorm trying to remember his sweet voice smooth and lovely, his face the face that put the gods to shame, his smell so amazing nothing could compare to it as i thought of each thing the hole in my chest flared the pain was worse then anything. I sat alone until my roommate Ivy popped in the room smileing she hated when i got in one of "my moods" she didnt know the full story well of course she couldnt if i told her that my vampire love had left me after his vampire brother tryed to drink my blood i would end up in the looney bin. She just thought my boyfriend had dumped me and i needed to get over it. When ever she caught me in a depression she would drag (a very unwilling me) out to go do something and tonight i could tell she planned to do just that. "come on! a new karoke bar opened up a few blocks away and u have a amazing voice so lets go!" She said bounceing around reminding me of a pixie i use to know both shop-a-holics both tiny the only diffrence was Ivys wild red locks she pulled me off my bed almost throwing me in a make up chair and doing major work on my face and hair. I knew protesting would b useless so i stayed quiet a long while later she proclaimed "all done!" I looked in the mirror wow the face that looked back at me was much to pretty to be me. My brown hair cascaded down in little waves and ringlets my eyes smoky with just the right amount of eyeliner mascara and eye shadow a small amount of gloss on my lips i hugged her "Ivy you are a genuis!" she laughed "i know now come on time for clothes and shoes!" in thought "oh no" but let myself be dragged to her huge closet she opened the doors and started tossing out random outfits so fast i would have thought she was a vampire if i didnt know better letting out little no's and oh that is so last season! til she finally came out with a victoriouse smile holding a little blue dress with matching flats. I had to admit it was a cute outfit she pointed to the bathroom so i went in closed the door and slipped on the outfit being careful not to mess up my hair looked in the full mirror and gasped i looked great! It was unbeliveable i was in complete shock til a certian someone started banging on the door "how does it look!?" she yelled i walked out and did a little spin she smiled "admit it you would be lost with out me" "of course i would be!" i replyed with as close as i could manage to a smile "now lets go go go!" ivy yelled and pulled me out the door in to her cute little yellow convertible and drove off.

~edward~

1 year since i left my love. My cold unbeating heart ached when i thought of her smile her lovely brown hair her sweet voice her smell her heartbeat she was all i thought about and each thought made me ache more. I should have never left but i knew it was what was best. Im sure by now she has moved completely on with her life maybe she finally said yes to Mike the very idea of that made me growl i could never stand to think of my bella with someone else "shes not yours anymore!" my mind yelled at me no she wasnt mine not anymore i had given her up. At that moment a annoying pixies thoughts entered my head "come on Eddie were all gonna check out this new karoke bar down the street and you really need to leave your room it would help Esme not worry as much' poor Esme all i had put her through makeing her lose a daughter then makeing her think she was going to lose me as well. Makeing her worry a little less was the least i could do so i got up changed my clothes and when down stairs and got in Rose's car we didnt drive the volvo anymore Bella's scent covered it and it hurt us all to much it stayed in a corner of the garage covered up and untouched. Rose started the car and we were off

so? how did i do? bella and edward are off to the same place! =O tell me what u think so i can know if i should keep wwriteing review review reviw!!

V

V

V

V

V

V

CLICK THE BUTTON

V

V

V

V

IT DOESNT TAKE LONG

V

V

V

V

V

U KNOW U WANT TO

V

V

V

V

ILL GIVE U A FREE COOKIE (::)

V

V

V

V

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

a big huge thanx to everybody that reviewed here are your cookies (::) I had a request to make the chapters longer so I'm sorry for the last one being so short it was sorta a test to see how people liked it so this one will be longer I promise now back to the story.

.

.

.

.

~Bella~

finally we got to the bar Ivy held a finger up for me to wait and was gone before I could stop her so I stood at the counter where she left me tapping my foot trying to ignore the creepy guy that I saw staring me down finally Ivy returned "where did u go!" I said a little pissed that she left me in the middle of nowhere "I had to sign you up to sing tonight!" oh no I thought she had been kidding about that! I should have known with Ivy things like this was never a joke it's very important I sighed I knew I had a good voice but I wasn't that good but whatever it wasn't like I got a choice what Ivy says goes another thing that reminded me of my ex best friend Ivy was saying something but I was zoned out I came back to her waveing her hand in my face "hey earth to Bella!" "oh sorry" I replied and focused my attention back on her "where does your mind go all the time? do you still think of....... them?" I winced she had no idea how much that hurt "oh come on Bella it's been a year you need to forget him!" she yelled "whatever we can talk about that later your on" "what! now!?" I said "yes now go on stage NOW!" she said as pushing me to the stage as I looked out into the crowd I saw 5 pairs of golden eyes staring back at me

~Edward~

When we walked in the door I saw her my angel on stage my Bella its her! Her amazing brown eyes stared into my gold ones I saw pain and hurt and I think I saw a tear before she turned her head away and began to speak ""hello I'm Bella swan and I'm going to sing the silence by mayday parade" and with that my angel song (sorry I don't have this song memorized but it's a great song look it up after u review of course lolz) it was amazing who knew she had such a voice! She sang a song so sad and the whole time as she sang her eyes never left mine I heard my family's thoughts

Emmett: omg bells is back! Finally I missed teasing her!

Alice: Bella! Omg omg omg by best friend and who did her hair and makeup? And that outfit is to die for! But she really should change those flats for heels

Rose: wow Bella looks great! And that voice is amazing I'm so sorry I was a bitch to her I need to say sorry

I pushed their thoughts out of my head and focused on my angel she was leaving the stage now I ran slightly above human speed to the stage she stopped when I was in front of her her lovely full lips parted in a small O as she stared at me her eyes filled with sadness and hurt I wanted to take her in my arms and make all the sadness go away replace it with happiness and love "Bella" I spoke her name softly taking a step closer leaning in to kiss those lips that I had missed so much I was shocked when I heard my angels voice say "no Edward please don't" I stopped "why not love?" with those words the sadness in her eyes was replaced with fury "because you left me! U can't just come back any time you want and think ill jump back into your arms! What about your distractions? They weren't good enough you thought hurting me again would be more fun? Well listen up Cullen it doesn't work that way! " each word stung but I deserved far worse I had done this to her she should be angry "I'm sorry if you would please let me explain" I begged I needed her to understand "no Edward" she spat my name like it was toxic that hurt but I deserved it I deserved so much worse I could tell I had hurt her she thinks I never loved her. What a lie! At that moment a tiny pixie launched herself into bella's arms "BELLA!" She screamed "oh Bella I missed u so much and I love that outfit did u put it together yourself?" she said this so fast with my vampire hearing I barely caught it so I knew Bella didn't "she missed u and she likes your clothes" I translated in a much calmer tone then I as actually feeling soon after Alice Emmett's big arms wrapped around my Bella squishing her 2 his chest till she muttered a little "Emmett.... cant.....breath" he dropped her with a laugh "sorry bells I just missed u!" she sighed "I missed u to I missed all of you" my angel said keeping her eyes away from mine. Then we were also joined by a girl that reminded me of Alice but had bright red hair I tuned into her thoughts as Bella introduced the girl was named Ivy her thoughts were not what I wanted to hear

Ivy: omg! All the guys are so hot! That bronze hair one must be Edward o wow he's the hottest 1 here! No wonder bells wanted him back! Omg he's looking at me! Maybe I have a shot with him yeah Bella would be pissed but whatever a guy that hot is worth losing her over I have to get with that god!

Oh no this will not b fun

Soooooo what did u think? Be honest and please review to let me know I'm asking for 5 reviews to continue that's not 2 much 2 ask is it? Well if I get the reviews next chapter Bella's point of view on the Cullen's return! So review review review! and sorry that its still pretty short but this fanfic is still in the test stages im not sure yet if im gonna finish it its all up 2 u! So review review review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

u all have been very nice so thanx! :D those reviews make my day and i know i left it on a bit of a cliff hanger but i was in the mood 2 be evil =) so lets get back to the story....

~Bella~

the moment i saw those eyes I wanted 2 things 1 to run to Edward jump in his arms and tell him how much I love him and miss him but then my mind caught back up to me screaming "HE LEFT U! HE DOESNT WANT U!" then i just wanted a hole to appear in the floor and to jump in it and disappear I couldn't let him know the effect he still had on me so I told the crowd that I was singing the silence by mayday parade I picked this song for a reason i wanted to tell Edward how he made me feel this past year without really telling him because I knew I would never have the guts to do that I was a coward i knew it so i sang my eyes never leaving his i was drinking in his looks those god like features my memories did him no justice i might as well have been picturing a stranger because seeing him in person something i thought id never do again showed me how quickly human memories faded inwardly i sighed his beauty was unbelievable i was shocked that even had been crazy enough to think he could have been mine for all of eternity well any human would be blinded by those amazing looks and his god like charm how could i ever believed that he or any of his family had been one of us he wad so beautiful! When the song was done i left the stage only to be stopped by him in front of me i almost lost it my jaw hitting the floor as he said my name with suck love it was only a whisper but it meant so much i knew my misery was stamped on my face clear as day but i couldn't stop that i had loved him so much he was my world at one time oh who was i kidding! he still was not a day went by when i didnt think of his inhuman beauty i was even more shocked when i noticed him leaning in getting closer "Edward please no" i meant it to sound strong and in control but all i could manage was a whisper "why not love?" he asked oh how i loved when he called me that but it brought a wave of sadness and with that a wave of pure fury "because u left me! You cant just come back any time you want and think ill just jump in your arms! What about your distractions?! They weren't good enough? You though hurting me again would be more fun? Well guess what Cullen it doesn't work like that!" i yelled "please let me explain!" he begged "no Edward" i replied spitting his name like it could poison me when in truth it could do far far worse just then a blur of black and white launched its self in my arms screaming "BELLA!" in a voice i would always Alice i had missed her so much she was like a sister to me no matter how many make over torture parties she had put my thru i still loved her almost as much as i loved her brother she was talking yelled "?" i didn't catch a word of it "she missed you and likes your outfit" Edward translated and in complete Emmett style his huge arms around me squishing me to his chest till i said "Emmett..........cant........breath" missed him so much he was like a big brother to me "sorry bells i just missed you" "i missed you too i missed all of you" i said looking at the other Cullen's that approached me keeping my eyes away from one of them i knew if i did i wouldn't be able to look away then Ivy chose to make her entrance i knew Edward was looking thru her mind i was worried she would think of me sad and depressed but i couldn't warn her not to without seeming crazy i introduced everybody they all said hello to Ivy she took in their beauty her eyes lingered on Edward i knew she was interested i felt a pang of jealousy what if he was looking for a new human play thing?? The thought of him with another girl was enough to make me double over in pain if i hadnt had been so good at keeping my emotions hidden but jasper sent me a look i knew he knew shook my head this was not going to be fun

sooooooo wat did u think of bellas point of view???? I was thinking about letting u in2 Ivys mind a bit more by giving her a point of view so tell me if u think i should review review review!


	4. Chapter 4

just a pesky an ppl i just wanted to say i am currently looking 4 a beta for a new story im working on please email at i_dream_ if u are willing to help thank u so much and cookies 4 all reviewers!! (::)


End file.
